


Damned (TVD/SPN)

by honeycas



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, TVD/SPN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycas/pseuds/honeycas
Summary: MYSTIC FALLS, VIRGINIA. Sam, Dean and Castiel arrive at the motel's room and decide to work on the vampires' attacks case the next day. While Sam and Dean leave for a dinner together, Castiel decides to explore the strange town alone. Unluckily, he doesn't know he's going to run into a mysterious beautiful woman, who's going to kidnap and use him to reach the Winchesters.





	1. Chapter 1 - 'Alone'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So that's the first story I write in english and I'M SO SORRY for the eventual mistakes. I've always written in italian because it's my native language, so please correct my mistakes and give advices if you want! Thanks.♡  
> (Going to update the other chapter soon!)

"Oh, finally!" shouts Dean when he enters the motel's room and jump on the bed.

Sam enters the room a bit later just because he's really calm and slow. He always feels relaxed when he manages to find an easy case to work on, and Dean seems to enjoy that, probably more than him. 

Meanwhile, Castiel is utterly indifferent to any of their many cases. When they have to treat monsters like witches, vampires, werewolves and many more he always gets bored because he's way more powerful, so je just chills around with his friends to help. 

"Huge dinner, quick shower and then a good dreamy sleep. We have to work tomorrow, we need to recharge our batteries." he winks at Sam.

"Aren't you too excited for this hunt? I mean, in this period you're always on a bad mood. Obviously it's good, i'm happy for you, but what happened?"

"Oh Sammy, you always have to ruin everything. I'm just...fine. I feel good! We're hunting big bad vampires tomorrow, you should relax too." he says, still in a really happy voice.

"Thanks i'm good, as always, i was just wondering why you're so happy, that's all. I'm really happy if you're too, Dean."

"Yeah, okay." he looks at him suspiciously.

"I'm gonna stay here if you're going out." interrupts Castiel, just arrived at the motel.

"Why? Come on Cas, you don't have to order anything at the restaurant. Just come with us, you can't stay alone!" Dean complains trying to invite him to accept.

"No, really, i'm okay. I just want to stay here."

"Damn it Cas, you're always the same antisocial. What's going on with you?"

"Dean, he just wants to stay here because he wants to. Leave him alone."

"Thank you, Sam." says the angel in a low tone."

"Yeah whatever, let's go." Dean shouts the door impatiently and Sam is alone with Castiel.

"Well, bye Cas. I'm sorry. See you later." he mimicks a smile and gets out too, leaving the angel alone.

After two hours, Castiel gets extremely bored and decides to take a walk around the town. It's pretty small, so he knows he won't get lost and he doesn't even understand how that town can be full of dangerous creatures. He puts on his trench coat and leaves the motel a moment later.

 

It's 9:34 p.m and Cas finally finds a place which takes his attention: the Mystic Grill. He needs to drink something, his powers are weak and everyday he feels more human than before. 

When he enters the place, he notices that everyone is dancing or playing pool. Most of them are teenagers, but he doesn't care. He sits at one small table and asks for a waiter to serve him.

"Good evening, sir. What would you like to drink or eat?" says the young man. The older man notices his name tag: Matt Donovan. 

"Err...good evening. I'd just like to take a glass of whisky, please. The strongest you have." he doesn't even look at him.

"Sure, sir. Thanks." five minutes later, the waiter is back with a glass of that common strong liquid.

"Thank you." says Castiel with a little smile.

He watches people having fun as he drinks his whisky little by little. He notices he's the only one alone in the bar.

Suddenly, he hears a noisy shot behind him, and when he turns around he sees everyone staying still. 

"What happened?" he asks. Everyone looks at him scarily, but no response is heard. Then, he realizes they aren't looking directly at him. They are staring right behind him. And when Castiel turns around again, a mysterious woman with crossed arms is standing in front of him.

"Hi, Castiel. Nice to meet you." she says with a low voice and a light smirk.


	2. Chapter 2 - ‘Loyalty’

Castiel looks at her suspiciously and he doesn’t even reply.  
“Don’t be scared, **_i don’t bite_**.” she smiles maliciously, stretching her hand toward the angel.  
“What do you want from me?” he looks at her hand for five seconds and then looks again at her face, without shaking her hand.  
“I thought you would have been nicer. That’s probably what happens when you work with the Winchesters.” she turns serious.  
He breaths in and opens his eyes wider as he hears that name; the Winchesters are his family, but also his weakness.  
And he’s their weakness.  
“I need you to tell me where they are. Now.” she gets closer to the trench-coated man. Castiel laughs slightly.  
“That’a a stupid request. You probably know i would never tell a stranger such a thing.”  
“Oh honey, i’m not a stranger! I’m on your side, i just want to know where the hottest and most badass hunters on Earth are.” she smiles looking directly into his blue eyes.  
“Why?” he replies with a rough tone, slightly getting away from the sexy vampire.  
“I just want to talk to them. You know, having a nice chat with someone that’s looking forward to kill you is actually very hot and exciting.” she sits down on the table’s second chair and take a sip of Castiel’s unfinished drink.  
“Mmmh, i love whisky!” she licks her lips and close her eyes in pleasure for some seconds.  
“What are you, a demon? A a shapeshifter? A ghoul?”  
“Wo-ho cowboy, i’m something much more sober and elegant than those...things.” she interrupts the angel’s list.  
“I’m sorry, monters are all the same for me. They all have to be killed.” he shuts his eyes a little and looks at her in a sort of disgust.  
“Kinda rude, honey. Watch you tongue, i don’t like impolite people.”  
“Okay, i will never say a thing about Sam and Dean. Now you can get out if you want.” he points his finger to the door.  
“Well, I don’t want to. We can stay here for days until you don’t talk, but I’m afraid it won’t be pleasant for you.”  
“Why do you think that? Are you stronger thank me?” he says ironically.  
Katherine laughs for something like 10 second and takes another sip of whisky.  
“Er, actually, I’m sure about it. I’m a vampire baby, and you’re human.”  
Katherine doesn’t know he’s an angel, she thinks he’s an ordinary hunter. He’s about to tell her the truth, but he shouts his mouth before doing that. It’s better for him to let her think he’s human, so she won’t expect an eventual attack. But he has to use his powers at the very end, for a real urgency, because he’s very weak and using his abilities multiple times in the same day would almost kill him.  
“Maybe I can beat you even if I’m human.”  
“Sorry, no way. I can only see you as my midnight snack.” she takes another sip of the drink, still sassy looking at Castiel.  
“I may surprise you.” he replies, hesitating for two seconds.  
“Mhh that’s hot, why don’t you show me then?”  
“I don’t need to until we got into a fight, but I think it’s unnecessary. You just walk away and we’re all going to be fine.” he still tries to convince her to leave.  
“We’ll be fine if you tell me where they are.”  
“I’ve already answered your question.”  
“Okay, let’s try last time.”  
She stands up to get close to him and she takes his head, deeply looking in his eyes, trying to hypnotize him.  
“Tell me where the Winchesters are.”  
Castiel looks weirdly at her, not knowing vampires are able to make you do what they want just staring into your eyes. But obviously, this doesn’t work on him.  
“What are you doing?” he says awkwardly.  
“What?” she pauses for some seconds, then she realizes: “I guess you take vervain. Obviously.”  
Castiel doesn’t understand, so he says nothing, still questioning himself about this strange fact.  
“I’m gonna ask you for the last time. Tell me where the Winchesters are, or I’ll no longer be asking nicely.”  
The angel looks at her deeply.  
‘She looks so frustrated. She probably had an awful past to be like that, just as mine’ he thinks. ‘I wish I could do something about it, but i can’t. She’s now a heartless monster’.  
He moves towards her, telling his final answer: “No.”  
She takes a deep breath, still looking at him and shaking her head.  
“I’m freaking fed up.” she aggressively grabs his arm pulling him against her, and in a moment both of them disappear.  
No one was in the bar anymore.


End file.
